My long-term career goal is to have an academic position that allows me to conduct research in regenerative medicine, to treat infants and children with surgical disorders, and to teach medical and graduate students in the laboratory and on the clinical ward. My short-term career goal is to acquire new skills and knowledge in stem cell molecular biology. The research career development plan includes laboratory work, mentoring, and selected courses in molecular genetics and stem cell biology. I have chosen UCLA and my mentor, Dr. Edward McCabe, because of his expertise in human genetics and molecular mechanisms of adrenal development, the resources of the university, and the commitment of the Departments of Pediatrics and Surgery to support my training. Under the guidance of the Scientific Advisory Committee, I will make the transition to become an independent investigator by the end of the training period. The proposed research is focused on sorting adrenal cortical cells into subpopulations as defined by their cell surface markers. A transgenic mouse that expresses the green fluorescent protein in adrenal cortical cells is used as the animal model. In Specific Aim 1, three sets of surface markers will be employed to separate adrenal cortical cells into subpopulations using fluorescence activated cell sorting. Their adrenal-specific mRNA profiles will be determined by real-time PCR. In Specific Aim 2, subpopulations of adrenal cortical cells sorted on the basis of their differential expression of surface markers will be transplanted under the renal capsule to determine their regenerative potential. The regenerated tissues will be evaluated for their ability to support adrenal cortical function. These studies will lead to a better understanding of the development of the adrenal cortex, as well as a new therapy that replaces the physiological function of the adrenal cortex.